


Pokefiction #1.1: Our Journey Begins

by BennyTesla14



Series: Pokefiction: Series One [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyTesla14/pseuds/BennyTesla14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokefiction is my spinoff of the pokemon anime. Since the anime is stupid, I created my own characters and plot lines. They take place in Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos. I hope you enjoy them. Along with the stories, I will include biographies about the characters, behind-the-scenes writer's notes, and stories on history of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokefiction #1.1: Our Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters: Chris Tinnel (male, 15 years, light brown hair, hazel eyes, skinny, very kind and a natural leader. Note: He invented the Capacity Ball, capable of housing six pokemon)  
> Amy Smith (female, 15 years, long black hair, green eyes, her bestfriend is her beloved Pikachu, has a younger brother by two years, Note: Able to understand pokemon speech)  
> Secondary Characters: Josh Smith (male, 13 years, blonde hair, blue eyes, very happy and optimistic, Amy's little brother)  
> Cal Rhodes (male, very dark brown hair, 15 years, brown eyes, can be very sarcastic and sometimes rude)
> 
> Also, if you post any comments about your thoughts on the story, please let them be constructive criticism. I won't respond to insults. :)

This is the story of the beginning of the long and exciting Pokémon journeys of Chris Tinnel and his friends Amy, Josh, and Cal.

It's a gray and slightly rainy morning in Celadon City. Chris Tinnel was laying asleep in his bed soundly, his light brown hair smeared wildly against his pillow. Just then, a quick tap sounded against Chris's bedroom window. One of his eyes popped open, reacting to the noise. Another tap hit his window. Chris groggily shoved off his blankets, swiveling his legs onto the floor. He took sluggish footsteps to his window and slid it up. He opened it to see, across an alleyway, in another second-story open window, a girl with long and thick dark brown hair, her green eyes gazing at him. It was his good friend Amy Smith, her hands full of tiny pebbles.

Amy released the remaining pebbles from her hands down to the concrete below her. "Good morning, nerd," Amy said to Chris with a warm smile.

"Sup, weirdo," Chris replied, rubbing his eye with his fist. Amy propped her head up onto her hands.

"So? Are you excited or what?" Amy asked him excitedly. Chris shrugged. "I guess so...," he replied with a yawn.

Amy rolled her eyes. "'I guess so'? That's it?" she quoted.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I don't remember setting my alarm clock to the sound of rocks being thrown at my window," he said, making them both laugh. "Is Josh excited?"

Amy rolled her eyes once more. "Josh? I'm pretty sure he's still asleep. But I guess he's looking forward to it," she explained. Amy turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Pikachu!" she yelled.

Just then, a bright golden and energetic Pikachu came running towards her and leapt into her arms. "Good morning, sweetie," Amy said to her Pikachu, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi, Pikachu!" Chris called over to them. Pikachu responded with a wave to him.

"Pikachu could hardly sleep last night; she was so excited for today," Amy explained.

Chris nodded. "Hey, you might wanna wake up Josh. We'll have to leave soon and I prefer to not be late," he warned.

Amy sighed and turned around once more, letting Pikachu jump down to the floor. "JOSH! WAKE UP, YOU BUM!" she yelled loudly. Just then, her bedroom door opened. Through it came a young boy wearing a light blue hoodie and jeans, who had light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Would you pipe down?" Josh asked irritably. "I've been up for an hour now."

"Yeah right," Amy snapped, "then why did I cross your bedroom ten minutes ago and hear you snoring like a Snorlax?"

Chris cleared his throat loudly. Amy noticed, getting the cue to re-focus. "Oh, sorry Chris. Are you ready to go then?" she asked.

Chris looked down at his baggy plaid pajama bottoms and his battered old gray shirt. "Umm...give me a minute," he told the two, holding up a finger.

**********

Chris met up with Amy and Josh on the sidewalk in front of their neighboring houses. Amy looked at Chris's outfit, which was a slightly long maroon jacket over a black shirt and his grey jeans. "You look nice, Amy observed. Chris scanned Amy's clothing as well. She wore a red t-shirt that had a pokeball design on it, black skinny jeans, and her tall black lace-up boots that reached just under her knees. "You look great too," Chris complimented. Both he and Amy blushed.

Josh groaned. "Yeah yeah, we're all beautiful. Let's go before we all miss the bus," he said, shoving the two along. The three made the short trip down the soggy gray sidewalk, their footsteps sending up little puddles beneath them. They approached and sat on the moist green bus stop bench, Amy in the middle and the boys on her sides.

Josh leaned over and looked to Chris. "Hey Chris, do you know if Cal will be coming along, too?" he asked.

"Yep! Cal's gonna meet us in Pallet Town," Chris replied. Amy released a large groan.

"Umm, got something against Cal?" Chris asked her.

Amy shrugged, looking disgruntled. "No...well, I guess it's just that he can sometimes be jerk-y, you know? Like sometimes I think he's too sarcastic," she explained. Just then, her attention was grabbed by her shoulder bag jerking madly. Amy stuck in her hand and withdrew her Capacity Ball, which was given to her by Chris. She opened it and Pikachu appeared on the ground in front of her boots, looking fairly unhappy.

"Sorry Pikachu, I forgot you don't like being in your pokeball," Amy apologized. Pikachu shook her head angrily. "Do you just want to stay out of your pokeball?...FOREVER?" Amy added, trying to be intimidating about the offer. Pikachu nodded firmly. Amy sighed and threw the pokeball back into her bag. "Gah, fine." Pikachu grinned and hopped up onto Amy's lap happily. Amy scratched Pikachu's head. "Why do you have be so adorable," she thought aloud.

The large green bus then pulled up to the stop in front of the bench, sending little waves of water from the curb up onto the sidewalk. The digital sign on its front read "Pallet Town." The three got up from the bench and climbed aboard the bus. Twenty minutes later, through a fairly silent trip, the bus came to its final stop. The passengers all unloaded through the sliding doors; Chris and his friends were the last ones to get off. Just as Chris stepped back onto the ground, he saw a young boy, about his age, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket and black pants looking at him.

"Cal!" Chris said excitedly, running towards him. Cal stood up and greeted him, giving him a fist bump. Josh followed closely.

"Hi, Cal!" he said happily.

"Hey there, squirt," Cal replied, rubbing Josh's hair. Amy got off the bus last with Pikachu on her shoulder. She spotted her friends greeting Cal and sighed loudly.

"Well if it isn't the light of my life," Cal said to her sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever. Good to see you too," Amy said to him.

"So how was your trip to Hoenn?" Josh asked, slightly jumping up and down as the group began walking down the street.

"It was great. I spent the week with my cousins at their house," Cal began. "We went scuba diving and fishing. I even got myself a very awesome new pokemon."

"And what pokemon would that be?" Chris asked, fairly intrigued.

"I'll show you later when we get to the lab. It's a surprise!" he answered with a wink.

**********

Within a short amount of time, the group entered Professor Oak's pokemon laboratory. He was standing with his back to the group, hovering over a computer monitor. "Good morning, Professor Oak!" Chris called to him. Oak turned and smiled widely to the group.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite group of troublemakers. I'm glad you could all make it today. I can only imagine how excited you all must be. Anyways, first off, let's get you each a starter pokemon!" Oak said happily, he gestured off to his left towards a table with three pokeballs resting on it. The group approached the table longingly. Oak came to the other side of the table and scooped the pokeballs into his hands. "Let's see who we have here," he said as he opened each of the pokeballs.

Out came a Squirtle, Charmander, and a Bulbasaur. "Now; do any of you four have your own pokemon yet?" Oak asked the group.

"I have a Kadabra," Chris said, holding up his pokeball.

"Of course, I still have Pikachu," Amy said, scratching Pikachu's head.

"I caught a Vulpix last year, so I'm pretty excited," Josh informed the professor.

"And I have my secret weapon," Cal began as he held out his Capacity Ball. "A Feebas!" He opened his pokeball and the pitiful Feebas appeared on the floor, flopping around hopelessly. This caused his friends to laugh; even Professor Oak chuckled a little bit.

"What?" Cal asked his laughing friends. "It's not a horrible pokemon."

"It's true; it's pretty rare to have a Hoenn pokemon in Kanto," Oak explained, "especially when it evolves into a Milotic! Anyways, how about the four of you decide which three get a starter pokemon."

"I call Charmander!" Amy said happily, making the Charmander light up its tail brightly. Amy threw her pokeball at the Charmander, sucking it in.

Josh caught the eye of the little Squirtle, who in turn slightly withdrew into its shell. "That Squirtle looks shy...maybe I can help him feel more confident," Josh told the others, throwing his pokeball as well and claiming the water pokemon as his own.

Chris and Cal looked down at the little Bulbasaur, who was smiling widely at them. "You can have the Bulbasaur if you want to," Cal offered.

"No, bro...when all you have is a Feebas, I think you might need the Bulbasaur more than I do," Chris replied.

"Shut up," Cal snapped, throwing his pokeball at the grass pokemon. 

"Good, now that we all have that settled, I did the courtesy of printing off Trainer ID Cards for each of you," Oak informed them, holding up little plastic ID cards in his hands. He approached Chris and held out a light blue card.

"Christopher Alan Tinnel...is that right?" Oak said as Chris took the card and nodded.

"Joshua Walter Smith," Oak read to Josh, who nodded happily and took his card.

"Callaway Philip Rhodes, correct?" Oak asked Cal. Once again, this caused his friends to laugh slightly again. Cal quickly snatched the card and stuffed it into his pocket, his cheeks red.

Oak then walked to Amy. "And finally...Amelia Alexandra Smith," he read aloud, making Amy blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah...my full name is kinda ugly, I know," she said sheepishly as she scratched her head.

"I think it's a beautiful name," Chris whispered, only loud enough for Amy to hear, making her blush more.

Oak then stood in front of the whole group. "Well, it's now official! You're now all registered Pokémon Trainers!"

The friends all shouted happily; even Amy hugged all three of them in excitement.

 

End.....To be continued with: Pokefiction #2: Disapproval

 

 


End file.
